A Week to Remember Continued
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: This story came from another named A Week to Remember by The Smoose. It picks up where the other left off. The guys go on vacation and have a blast. I changed chapter 13 from 666 words to more. It struck me as a little freaky.
1. Monday Night

Here is the revised version with all the smut you could want. Enjoy

Monday Night

When they all got back to the hotel they split up to their separate rooms, intending to meet up later that evening for dinner. Grissom managed to talk Sara into enjoying that Jacuzzi he was looking forward to all day and Sara had to admit it sounded rather nice. They changed into their suits and headed down, thankfully not running into anyone else.

Grissom lowered himself into the hot bubbling water and moaned in delight.

"I thought I was the only person who could cause that noise to come out of you?" Sara asked him as she slipped into the water beside him.

"Sorry dear, but hot bubbling water will always get that noise out of me. Maybe you should try for some other noises instead?" he raised an eyebrow at her with suggestion in his eye.

"Maybe I should" she purred in his ear.

She was leaning over to give him a kiss when a blur of flesh and green passed them and landed right in the middle of the tub. They managed to close their eyes before being nearly drowned by Greg's antics.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and sat back down just as the young man was emerging.

"Hey Greg, I do believe the kiddie pool is over there" Sara commented while thumbing over her shoulder. Grissom chuckled while Greg gave her a snotty look.

"For your information I am going to be meeting Katie here in a while and thought I would get in some relaxation" he commented as he took a seat and did his best to look like an adult.

Grissom and Sara both chuckled at this due mainly to the fact he was wearing a lime green suit.

Sara couldn't help herself when she asked, "so Greg, did you get that suit to match the tattoo?" Grissom held in a smile while Greg tried to ignore the comment.

Katie showed up a couple of minutes later and looked less than happy to see Sara and Grissom in the tub with Greg.

Sara noticed the look and decided she'd had enough of the hot water anyway. She got out of the tub and jumped into the pool to do some laps.

Grissom just kept sitting there, enjoying the heat on his aching muscles and wondering where Sara got all the energy from.

"So" Katie said, and Grissom lifted his head off the side of the tub and looked at her. "You two been together long? You make a great couple."

Grissom was a little uncomfortable talking to the guys about his relationship with Sara, but to talk to someone he knew nothing about was entirely different. He was just about to blow her off when Greg interrupted.

"So Katie, where in Vegas do you live?"

Katie seemed a bit peeved at being cut off, but must have decided she liked the attention because she let the conversation be steered away.

Grissom got out of the tub and toweled himself off before heading back up to the room to shower. Sara came up a few minutes later, refreshed from her laps in the pool and found him just emerging from the bathroom.

He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another. He was slightly startled when he heard Sara, "did you save me any hot water" she looked at the towel around his waist, "or towels?"

He smiled, "maybe" was his answer as he headed over to the dresser to retrieve some shorts. Sara grabbed his hand just as it was emerging from the drawer, grabbed the boxers from him, snagged the towel from around his waist and bolted towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Grissom managed to yell just as he heard the lock click behind her. Meanwhile he was standing in front of the dresser, empty handed and naked when a knock came at the door.

"Just a sec" he yelled again and quickly grabbed his robe and put it on. When he opened the door he was greeted by Cath on the other side. She took in his appearance and the sound of the shower and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't get any ideas Cath, nothing happened." Catherine looked almost heartbroken but quickly cheered up, "Warrick and I found a great restaurant down the street to have dinner at, we wanted to know if you wanted to check it out?"

"Do they have vegetarian options?" the question surprised Grissom as much as it surprised Cath.

"Yeah, we checked. Are you in?"

"Sure, we'll be downstairs at seven. Sound good?"

"Yeah, see you then." She tried to peek inside the room one more time but Grissom was too quick with the door, standing in the way until it was completely closed, just in case Sara decided to come out of the bathroom wearing his shorts.

Once Cath had been safely shut out of the room he headed back over to the dresser and took another pair of shorts out, quickly putting them on before Sara emerged from the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Grissom's jaw dropped as Sara emerged from the bathroom clad in nothing but his shorts and the towel wrapped around her head like a turban.

She slowly walked across the room toward him and his mouth began to water with anticipation of what was about to come.

Sara took her time walking across the room, her chest fully exposed for his perusal as she did so, the pink buds turning hard with want. His breathing quickened while his hunger for her grew evident. She stepped up to him and slowly pulled the tie to his robe and slid it off his shoulders.

It met the floor with a whisper while Sara began a slow assault on every pore of his body. She began tracing the lines of his shoulders with a whispering touch of her fingertips to be followed closely by the lightest of kisses. He reached a hand up to her body but when she stopped her movement he did too.

She lifted her head just enough to look him in the eye and she gave just the slightest shake of her head, understanding dawned on his face and he placed his hand back down by his side.

Once again she began her assault to his senses, slowly driving him insane with her touch, with the feel of her breath on his skin causing him to shiver with want. She smiled when she felt the movement and intensified her efforts to please.

When she had made her way down his body to the waistband of his boxers she pulled them down without touching him. They gathered themselves at his feet along with his robe. She stood back up and kissed him chastely on the lips before kneeling once more.

He closed his eyes and moaned the instant her lips encased him in their warmth, it took all his might to stay standing while she began to slowly move him in and out of her mouth, reveling in the taste of him.

He was so close to completion he could take it no more, he wanted to be inside her, to feel her walls convulsing around him as he himself came to climax.

He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed and stripped her of the boxers he knew he would never be able to wear again without thinking of her.

He entered her deep and quick, plunging himself over and over into her depths. She cried out his name as she matched his movements thrust for thrust. Moving her hips to allow him the access he so needed.

He kissed her hard and passionately as her walls began to pulse around him. He thrust harder and faster, moving closer to his own completion as she chanted his name, using it as a mantra.

He called her name as he spilled inside her, making her his always.

They lay spent and exhausted for endless moments, each continuing to touch and explore the other, not wanting the moment to ever end.

**Well you asked for it, I hope I lived up to the expectations you had.**


	2. Tuesday Antics

It wasn't until a half an hour later they finally decided they better get out of bed. They dressed and headed out of the room in search of the others.

Dinner was great and the rest of the night went by quickly. Grissom and Sara were the first to leave the restaurant, wanting to spend their time doing more constructive activities.

The next morning came too quickly for them though they were determined to make the most of it. Sara jumped into the shower while Grissom checked the brochures provided to them by the hotel.

They met the rest of the gang in the lobby then headed to the restaurant in the hotel. Once all their meals were ordered Grissom pulled out the brochures.

"Sara and I are going to see what this town has to offer, what are you guys going to do?" Greg was the first to speak up.

"Katie and I are going to Lego-Land!" he spat out excitedly. Everyone at the table chuckled and rolled their eyes. Typical Greg, they all thought.

"Cath and I are going to Ice town to do some ice skating" Warrick added and looked over at her. "And I'm meeting Angela at the Air and Space Museum Nick chimed in.

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't we all meet back here around one, I have a treat for everyone." Grissom said to the group before him and Sara got up to leave.

They all murmured their responses and watched the couple leave, Grissom with his hand at the small of Sara's back.

They all smiled at the sight and then returned to their breakfast.

GSRCSIGSRCSI

"I can't believe you actually wanted to come here" Sara exclaimed again while looking at the map in front of her. Grissom was looking at the map as well with a look of anticipation on his face.

"I thought it might be nice, and all the rides looked really…fun" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sara laughed and steered them in the direction of the first ride. "Yeah…I bet we are the only adults here unattended though" she responded. Grissom looked at the line in front of them for the first ride and smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" and he pointed down the line. There was Greg and Katie, waiting in line for the ride as well. Greg turned around and saw them, waving them over. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before joining them.

"Hey Griss, Sara. What are you guys doing here?" he was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. "The brochure made the rides sound pretty good, so we decided to give it a chance." Grissom said with a shrug.

Greg went into an in depth explanation of the park, how it was created and the rides. They were currently in the line for the pirate ship and the closer they got to the ride the more energy he seemed to exhibit.

Katie stood in line next to him and rolled her eyes at his boyishness, Grissom had yet to understand why Greg liked this girl. It was apparent the woman was nonplussed with him and he still didn't care for the woman.

Sara expressed she felt the same way when she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "What does Greg see in this girl?"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to give her an answer. "I don't know, but I really don't like her."

Sara nodded in agreement.

"What are you two whispering about?" Greg asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not what you think Greggo" Sara responded.

"yeah, I bet" he said elbowing Katie. She just rolled her eyes again and turned the other way. Greg took the clue and turned towards the front of the line as well.

The park turned out to be a blast and they had a ball. After the first ride they didn't run into Greg and Katie again the rest of the time they were there. Both Grissom and Sara felt like kids when it was time to go and meet the rest of the guys back at the hotel.

It was one thirty by the time they were all assembled and Grissom took a look at the group. "Ok guys, we all need to get into some other clothes. Jeans, long sleeve shirts and sneakers would be best for where we are going."

"Where are we going Griss?" Nick asked.

Grissom just smiled and shook his head. They all mumbled things like "no fair" and "secretive" while heading for the elevators to go to their rooms. Sara chuckled lightly "this is going to be so much fun!"

Half an hour later they were all back downstairs ready to go. "Ok guys, our taxi waits" Grissom said as he led them all out to the waiting mini-bus. They all climbed in and headed out.

They all stood outside the front of the building staring at the sign. "Are you serious?" Cath spluttered.

"Absolutely, once we are done with the laser tag, we are going to have a round of golf, and then there are the go-carts and video games" he finished.

As always happens to me, this chapter was beginning to get a mind of its own. I have had to split it into three different chapters! They will all be up as soon as I get them finalized.


	3. Laser tag fun

Laser tag fun

They all walked into the building and were handed their equipment. They took their spots in the large room and then the lights were dimmed. Sara and Grissom banded together and started to hunt their prey.

Catherine and Warrick had started together but separated deciding to divide and conquer. Nick and Greg were on their own. They cautiously advanced through the maze of inflatable walls and mirrors and futuristic pillars.

Greg slowly made his way around a pillar and saw a shadow. He advanced as stealthily as he could with all the equipment and was just within shooting range when his vest went off.

"Shit, who…" he said before turning around quickly to see Sara grinning back at him. She had her gun aimed right at him and barely managed to duck another shot before rolling away and dodging behind a wall.

"Sara! I will get you back for that." He yelled. She just laughed and ducked behind a wall before he could get a shot off. "Only two lives left Greg" she yelled back.

Greg let out another yell being closely followed by Catherine yelling, "correction, only one life left for Greggo!"

Sara outright laughed and her own vest beeped. "Damn!" she muttered before looking to see who had shot her. Grissom was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

She raised an eyebrow up at him, "you know this means war right?" she asked as she let off a shot of her own. Grissom managed to duck just in time to miss the shot. "Sorry dear, I just couldn't help myself" he said through laughter.

Sara heard a beep and Grissom muttered. "Yoo Hoo, got the boss man" Nick yelled.

Sara chuckled to herself and began to slink her way through the maze, looking for her next victim.

Warrick was just turning a corner when his vest beeped. He turned quickly and just missed the retreating back of Nick. He chased him around the corner and managed to get off a shot, missing him completely. "Damn man" he yelled at no one in particular.

He turned around to meet Sara head on, a huge grin on her face. She got him strait in the chest before he was able to react and then darted in the other direction.

Half an hour later Grissom, Catherine and Greg were all out of the game. Nick and Warrick both only had one life left and Sara had managed to hold on to two of her own.

She stealthily came around a corner and saw Nick just peaking around the next. She took aim and shot him right in the back. "Aw man, Sara" he said to her, "I had Warrick right in my sight and was about to shoot him."

Sara gave him a mock pout then headed over to him. "Where is he?"

Nick grinned, "He's just around the corner, if you go quick you might still be able to catch him" he whispered.

Sara stuck her head around the corner and saw the man turn the next corner. She looked back at Nick and smiled widely right before following Warrick.

Nick grinned widely. She got to the corner, readied herself and then jumped out. Beep, Beep, in quick succession Warrick had given her two quick shots eliminating her and winning the game.

Warrick starting laughing then looked over at Sara's face. Once he did, he stopped laughing and ran, Sara on his heels.

The two of them emerged from the room, Warrick rubbing his left arm and Sara smirking, to meet the others for the next activity.


	4. Golfing on a bet

Disclaimer- Ok, ok. I admit it. I don't own any of the characters, the show…blah blah blah (sigh). CSI will have to do without me.

Golfing on a bet

After they were done shooting each other for fun they headed over to the miniature golf section of the park. Greg was bouncing all over the place and Catherine was scowling at him. Once he noticed the look on her face he calmed down a little (but just a little).

They got their clubs and balls with only a momentary dilemma. Greg and Nick sat arguing over who was going to get the hot pink ball, and Nick finally won by threatening to punch Greg in the arm.

"I wanted the pink one anyway" he said and gave Nick a huge raspberry, eliciting a laugh from the rest of them.

"Who goes first?" Grissom asked the group while they walked to the first green. Cath gave him a mischievous look "I think it should go oldest to youngest" knowing this would bug both Grissom (for having to be the first to play) and Greg (for being the last to play).

She knew she was right when the two men in question groaned and rolled their eyes. Nick, Warrick, and Sara all nodded their heads in agreement, outvoting the other two. Grissom heaved a sigh and placed his ball down for his turn.

After the first couple of holes it was apparent that Although Grissom was a good golf player, he was a lousy mini golf player. Greg however was pretty good, which did not go unnoticed by Sara, who could out golf any of them.

"Hey Greg, how did you get to be this good at mini golf?" Before he could answer Warrick chimed in, "Must have been all those dates" and they all laughed, even Greg.

Grissom sidled up next to Sara and leaned in close, "how about a wager?"

She turned her head, "what kind of wager, and what would I win?" she answered.

"How about you, me and Nick against Cath, War, and Greg? As for the reward…" he tapered off, leaving a blatant invitation in its wake with the look in his eyes, and Sara blushed just thinking of it.

Sara nodded her head and they proposed it to the rest of the team. They all seemed to like the idea of a little friendly competition and decided to go with it. "Hey, winner gets what?" Nick asked.

Sara gave Grissom a positively scorching look as she answered Nick. "Well, we hadn't decided yet" she turned to Nick, "what would you suggest?"

Nick seemed to be seriously pondering the answer to this question for a minute when Greg yelled out with his face lit up. "I know, the team that loses has to run through the park naked!"

Both Grissom and Catherine gave him a look while the rest of them seemed to be actually thinking about it for a second or two. Grissom's eyebrows shot up to his head, "I think we need to take it down a notch from that. I don't know about the rest of you, but I really don't feel like being arrested during a company paid vacation."

They all nodded their heads in agreement, though Greg seemed to be a little depressed about it. "Why don't we mull it over while we are playing, I know we can come up with something good. Until then make sure you play your best, who knows what will be thought up with this group."

After an agreement was made they continued their game, each keeping in mind just what might be at stake. They were down to the last hole and Sara had barely managed to keep the team going with Grissom playing so miserably. She decided that when they got back to Vegas she was going to have to teach him how to play this game.

Nick seemed to be a fair player which allowed them to keep up with the others. Who knew Cath would be so good at this game? She was on par with Greg and unfortunately, Warrick was just as bad as Grissom so the game was truly even.

Grissom placed his ball down on the ground and aimed for the hole. He was getting better as the game went on but this hole was difficult. He had to try and avoid holes, barriers, and make it between the two waterfalls flanking the entrance to the green.

He gave his ball a hard tap and managed to avoid the holes but when the ball passed through the waterfalls it was sucked in and never made it to the green. He winced and gave Sara and Nick an apologetic look.

Cath sauntered up to the cue and placed her ball down. She took aim and tapped her ball, they all watched as it fell into the first hole. Everyone started laughing and Cath just stood there with a surprised look on her face.

Warrick stepped up to the cue and patted Cath on the shoulder before taking his shot. Figuring it wouldn't make a difference he just plunked the ball down and gave it a tap, once again to everyone's amazement it went passed the holes and waterfalls and straight into the right hole.

"Woo hoo" he yelled before giving Nick a high five. Nick stepped up to cue and placed his ball on the ground. He took his time measuring the angle with his eyes and then giving the ball a good tap. They all watched on as his ball made its way to the hole and neatly went in.

Sara jumped up and down in place before grabbing Nick and giving him a huge hug before heading to the cue herself. If she could get the ball in they would be ahead, if not, tied. She was damned if she was going to lose.

With a determined look she stepped up and placed her ball on the ground. She gave the path a good look and seemed to be doing some mental calculations. A minute later everyone looked on as her ball went neatly into the hole.

She beemed at the astonished faces around her, "you guys can't actually be surprised can you, I do have a degree in physics you know."

Cath, Warrick, and Greg all gave her nasty looks as Greg stepped up. Knowing they were probably going to lose anyway he did the same thing Warrick did and just plopped his ball down and gave it a whack.

Straight into the last hole.

He stood there astonished while the rest of them congratulated him. They saw his pouting look and stopped, "Greg man, what the deal?" Warrick asked.

"We tied" he responded, and not seeing recognition on any of their faces he elaborated, "the bet" with raised eyebrows.

Looks of dawning came across all their faces. "Look Greg" Sara said "lets expand the bet to the rest of the day. Whichever team has the most wins…wins" she finished.

Greg's face brightened as he thought of all the possibilities, and the idea that he just might get to win the bet. He had a great idea for the losers.

I know that was a bit cruel to leave you guys hanging, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Leave me a review and I might give you a hint as to what the little man was thinking of.


	5. Playing to win

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters. **

Playing to Win

The crew all headed into the gaming room to wait for the go-carts to become available. Grissom looked at the group in front of him. "Ok guys, lets break off into pairs for the game portion of the day. Lets make this fair, Catherine and I will be competing against each other. Nick, you and Warrick, and Sara your with Greg."

They all nodded their heads in agreement, "Ok, now lets pick our games."

Warrick and Nick headed towards the nearest fighting game and the rest of the crew followed. They all knew this was going to be fun, and close. They were right. It took over ten minutes on one game for Warrick to kick Nick's butt.

Nick sent an apologetic look Grissom and Sara's way while Greg's face lit up in a wide smile. Sara saw the look on his face, "what's up with you Greg, you look like the cat that got the mouse."

Greg turned around and motioned to the game sitting behind him. It was a dancing game and he was certain he would be able to beat her at it. She gave him smirk and, much to his surprise, agreed to play.

The two of them waited for the game to become available and then took their spots. Sara graciously allowed Greg to pick out the song and he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

The music began and…so did Sara. They all looked on as Sara matched Greg step for step. Grissom was practically drooling with her abilities, deciding he would have to utilize them later, in private.

"You go girl!" came from Nick and a low whistle was emitted from Warrick. Catherine was trying to lift her jaw off the floor as Greg began to sweat profusely with the exertion he was using to keep up with the game.

Sara was smiling broadly as the song came to a close and the next one started. She didn't miss a beat the entire time but by the end of the second song Greg was showing obvious signs of slowing.

They all broke out laughing when Greg tripped over his own feet and fell off the game. He laid on the floor and began laughing hysterically while Sara was being congratulated.

"Man Sara, who knew you could dance like that!" Warrick said in astonishment.

"Well" she began to explain, "Someone told me I needed to get a diversion and I saw some kids playing this one day in the mall and decided to try it. It soon took a life of its own. I've been in a couple of competitions and…" she trailed off.

She looked at the astonished looks on their faces and turned a little red in the face.

"Well" she heard Grissom say suddenly "I guess that leaves just Catherine and myself to decide which team wins this round." He turned to Cath and gestured for her to pick the game.

She took a good look around before landing her eyes on the perfect game. She motioned to the game and then at Grissom. He sighed heavily and then headed over to the fake cars.

Catherine stepped into one of the cars as Grissom stepped into the other. He acquainted himself with the controls and then inserted the money while Cath did the same with hers. He looked over at her and nodded his head and they both pushed the start button.

At first it seemed Grissom was going to win the game but Catherine soon took the lead, managing to push Grissom's car off the road and making him crash. Once the game was done and the final tally made Grissom lowered his head.

Catherine had managed to win by one point. Greg jumped in the air with glee and Warrick gave Cath a high five followed by a very tight hug. Grissom and Sara gave each other knowing looks and then they all headed towards the next leg of the competition.

Sara, Grissom, and Nick all had determined looks on their faces. They were going to be damned if they were going to have to skinny dip in the hotel pool late tonight. Greg was practically salivating when he made the suggestion, but since no one else could think of something, they had no other options but to agree.


	6. Go Cart Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. **

**This chapter began innocently enough but it ended up pretty heated so don't get surprised.**

Go Cart Wars and winnings collected

The team headed towards the Go carts, every one of them displaying a serious look on their faces. They geared up and got into their individual cars. All six of them sat in their cars, revving their engines waiting for the attendant to wave the flag. As soon as that flag went down they all stomped on the gas and took off.

Sara and Greg were neck in neck for the first lap and the others were having a hard time trying to pull past them. Sara smiled over at the young CSI and flashed him a huge smile, then blew him a kiss and winked at him. He was momentarily distracted by the action and Nick was able to pass him, taking the lead.

All of a sudden Sara felt the back of her car being bumped lightly as Warrick tapped her from behind. She speeded up a bit but was having difficulty getting around the corners. She momentarily slowed for the curve ahead of her and Warrick took advantage, passing her and taking lead next to Nick.

Grissom and Catherine had both decided to let the youngest of the group do the battling while they just enjoyed the ride. Grissom chuckled slightly when he noticed Sara using her womanly guiles to overcome the others in the group. When Catherine noticed this she decided she had better join the battle and sped up to the group.

Grissom noticed her speed increase and decided to take action. He moved up behind her and gave her car a tap, preventing her from being able to accelerate further due to the movement. Sara had managed to finagle her way to the front of the cue one more time and she and Greg were once again leading the group.

Sara tried her distraction again but it seemed Greg had wizened to her antics and kept his eyes on the course. Sara lost a couple of inches with her attempts and Greg managed to speed up just enough, and as the checkered flag went down Greg gave out the biggest holler they had ever heard out of the young man.

Sara drove her car up to the cue, got out, and threw her helmet into the seat cursing under her breath. Greg came up right then with the largest smile plastered on his face. The rest of the crew got out of their cars and headed towards the exit, half of them smiling while the other half scowled.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

That night Grissom and Sara were in their room trying to find a way to get out of the bet when the phone rang. Sara answered it and was surprised to hear Ecklie on the other end. "Sidle? I thought I was ringing Grissom's room?"

"Sorry, you must have gotten the wrong room, he's next door. Did you dial directly?"

"No, the front desk patched me through" he said irritably. "Do you have the number?" he asked with distain at having to even talk to the brunette. Sara gave him the same tone when she gave him the number of the room she was standing in and then hung up.

She looked up from the phone and a second later it began to ring again, "it's for you" she sing-songed. Grissom got up off the bed and picked up the phone. "Grissom"

Ecklie must have been saying something interesting because Grissom didn't notice Sara sneaking up behind him until she wrapped her arms around him from the back. His speech hitched for a moment and then he cleared his throat, telling Ecklie to go on.

Sara rubbed her hips against his back side and his hand involuntarily reached behind him to grab her ass and pull her closer. He began to have a difficult time listening to what Ecklie had to say when Sara reached down and tugged at the waistband of his pants.

She made quick work of his pants and pulled them down around his ankles. She went around to the front of him and dropped down to her knees, Grissom's eyes grew wide with shock and he nearly dropped the phone as she pulled his engorged member into her mouth and began to enthusiastically suck on it.

"Oh…Um…I'mmmmm…I'm sorry Ecklie…I'm…ummmm…I'm going to have to call you back" he spat into the phone and quickly hung it up while Sara strengthened her movements. It was all he could do to continue standing as he witnessed Sara's movements on him.

"Oh God Sara….yessss" he said as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and began to pump himself in and out of her mouth. He reveled in the feel of her tongue as it massaged the sides of him as he moved in and out of her moist hot mouth.

"Sara…I'm… going… to… commmmme." He said and she strengthened her hold on him, sucking harder and taking him in deeper and deeper, faster and faster. He shook with his orgasm as he spilled his seed into her. She sucked gently on him for a moment longer to receive all he had to offer, giving him a little nip on the head before standing back up.

She headed over to the bed like she had not just given him the most erotic and mind-blowing blow job he had ever received in his life and it took him a moment to regain some sanity before he discarded his pants on the floor where he stood and strode over to where she was on the bed.

She knew she was in trouble the moment she witnessed the gleam in his eye as he purposefully walked over to her and pulled her by the ankle to the edge of the bed. She practically squealed with the sudden movement, anticipation causing her to grow moist in an instant.

He smiled widely at her right before he pulled her close to the edge of the bed and stripped her of her clothes. He kneeled down on the floor and began to lay a trail of kisses from the inside of her leg, moving ever so slowly towards the apex of her need.

She leaned on the bed and arched her back, hoping he would soon reach what she desperately needed him to. She smiled with the movement, enjoying every bit of torture he was dishing out to her. He reached the top of her inner thigh and stopped.

"Griss…Please!" she begged him through gritted teeth. He gave her bud a quick nip and then stopped again. She gasped with the pleasure and then moaned with impatience at his torturing pace. With a grin he again nipped her lightly on the bud followed quickly with a deep exploration.

Sara thought she had died and gone to heaven with his actions. He gently took her entire bud into his mouth and massaged the tender skin. She began to move her hips frantically with the motion, getting closer and closer to the edge of completion. Suddenly he plunged a finger into her folds, "Oh God Gil…yessss" she cried out loud.

He entered another finger in her and began to move it in and out to match the motions of her hips. Moments later she was calling out his name as her orgasm overtook her. He continued his movements until she was done riding out the pleasure and then laid down next to her on the bed.

Grissom looked over at her and smiled, "was that payment enough or do I still owe, because I would really like to take out a line of credit."

Sara began to giggle at his words, "bugman, you can have as much credit as you want."


	7. Double or nothing

I finally got them to Wednesday, aren't you proud of me. This part of the story is going to take place over a couple of chapters, sorry. It was beginning to get too long to be in just one. So don't worry I will finish the next one soon, I promise. I have more time now and will actually be able to do it.

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, nor have ever owned CSI or its charicters.**

Double or nothing

An hour later the two of them were still basking in the afterglow when someone began knocking on the door. Grissom got up off the bed with a groan and headed to the door while putting on his robe.

Greg was standing on the other side of the door with a gleam in his eyes, causing Grissom to remember the bet. Grissom looked sternly at the young man, but it was doing no good. Greg was too happy about his win and was going to take full advantage.

Grissom felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Sara standing behind him with a huge grin. She was up to something and Grissom was more than willing to stand aside and let her talk to Greg.

"Hey Greg, I have a proposition for you."

Greg's eyes grew wide.

"Calm down boy, and get your head out of the gutter. How about double or nothing on that bet?" Greg put finger to chin and thought about it for a moment. Finally deciding on something he asked, "And what will the prize be?" ha asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Sara raised a brow at him, "don't you have a girlfriend?"

Greg's face suddenly straightened, "yeah" he said almost dejectedly. Sara smirked at him. "Look Greg, tomorrow you get to pick where we go and when, as long as it has nothing to do with lego's."

Greg cheered up "Ok, what about the bet?"

"Give me until tomorrow and I will make it worth your while?" she asked with raised brows. Greg narrowed his eyes at her momentarily and then reluctantly agreed. Once she had his agreement she quickly said goodbye and closed the door.

She looked over at Grissom with hunger and began to advance on him. The rest of the evening was filled with dept repayment between the two of them, neither willing to consider the other paid in full.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

The next morning around six there was a loud knocking on Grissom and Sara's room. Grissom got up off the bed and answered the door in his robe. Once again he witnessed the smiling face of Greg and instantly became irritated.

"Greg, what do you want?" he said in his best boss voice.

"To get you up, the activities start in one hour, so you better get up and ready to go." He said quickly and then ran down the hall towards his own room. Grissom smirked, closed the door, and headed straight for the bed. He got up real close to Sara and whispered in her ear.

"Sara" he whispered, no movement came from the sleeping brunette. "Sara" again a little louder this time, she stirred a little with his words. He sat beside her on the bed and leaned over her, placing small kisses along her exposed arm, murmuring endearments between kisses.

When he got to her neck he lingered there, enjoying the sensation of having his lips on her skin. He marveled at the fact that a week ago he never would have thought he would be doing this right now. He kissed his way up her chin and to her lips. He knew she was awake but she still had her eyes closed.

He leaned in close and whispered "I love you" into her ear. Her eyes immediately popped open and she threw her arms around him and embraced him. A huge grin encased his face "I guess that means you love me too?" he said with only a little apprehension in his voice.

Sara leaned back and looked him in the eye "more than you will ever know Gil, I love you so much." She embraced him again then took notice of the clock. It was blinking a bright 6:15 in her face.

"Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?" She felt his chest move and a rumble of a laugh escape his lips as he remembered Greg's antics just minutes before.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking at him.

"Greg came by about ten minutes ago, that my dear, is why I am up." He replied. "He said we have one hour to get ready for our activities for the day."

"One hour huh." She said with pursed lips and a gleam in her eye. He just smiled and took her lips in a searing kiss, pressing her against the bed.

They were only ten minutes late getting downstairs and when they got there they were greeted by Greg and his girlfriend. Grissom and Sara nodded their heads at the girl in greeting. Sara looked over at Greg, "So, what have you got us doing today?" she asked right before the others showed up, all grumbling about the hour.

Greg's smile widened and he clapped his hands together, rubbing them in gleeful pleasure over the day's activities. The rest of the crew groaned, knowing whatever it was it was going to be torture.

"Greg, just tell us!" Catherine practically yelled making Greg jump slightly while the rest of the team sniggered.

"Ok Cath, we are going to go disc Frolfing!" he finally said with a gleam in his eye. The rest of the team just stared at him with confused looks on their faces.

"What" Grissom said irritably "is Frolfing?" The rest of the team all nodded their heads in agreement to the question.

**I found this game while doing some research on fun sites. The next chapter is going to be a ball. Make my day and leave me a review and take a gander at what Frolf means. Next chapter will be up soon, promise.**


	8. Shoes and Frolfing

Sorry for the late update guys, and thanks for being patient with me.

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, still don't own them.**

Shoes and Frolfing

Greg just gave them a huge smiled and headed out of the door. The rest of them were a little reluctant to follow but decided something new might be fun. It was certainly going to be interesting if Greg was into it.

Half an hour later they arrived at what looked like an overgrown golf course. Their curiosities peaked they all began to merge into CSI mode, gathering as much info as they could through what they saw.

They pulled up to the main building and got out of the van. They were greeted by a very enthused blond surfer type man wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and boating shoes. Grissom and Sara looked at each other with raised eyebrows; this man could have been Greg's brother.

The young man escorted them into the building and proceeded to hand them each a bag. Nick looked in his bag and pulled out what looked like a small version of a Frisbee. "what the…" he commented as he continued to look through it.

He looked up to see the rest of them, besides Greg that is, just as confused as he was. "Greg man, what are we doing?" Warrick asked with a hint of irritation.

Greg held up his hands before he began to explain. "Frolfing is Frisbee Golfing, it is similar to golfing, following much of the same rules, only adjusted slightly. Follow me to the first tee pad and I will show you" he finished right before turning around and heading out of the back entrance to the building.

In front of them was what could loosely be described as a tee, if you called a slab of concrete instead of grass a tee. "Ok, what you have to do is take one of these" he held up one of the disks from his bag "and throw it like a Frisbee towards that basket" he points to a metal basket in the distance.

"Try and throw it as far as you can because the same par rules apply to this as they do to golf." He then demonstrated on how to use the disk to maximize the throw, enjoying himself immensely that he knew how to do something the others did not.

Greg's shot went right where he wanted it and he smiled widely when it landed, knowing he was going to be able to make par if his luck kept up. Katie was the next to go and seemed to be pretty peeved at the distance and direction her shot had gone. She glared over at Greg and mumbled something under her breath.

Nick quickly stepped up to the tee and gave it his best shot. The disk swerved to the right and barely missed the out of bounds. He grimaced at his shot and bowed Warrick in for his turn. Warrick wasn't much better with his shot. Grissom was worse than any of them and Catherine had to retake her shot three times because she kept going out of bounds.

Greg sniggered at her until she delivered a death glare his way effectively cutting off his mirth. When Sara stepped up to the tee she gave Greg a wide smile and then took her shot. Her disk passed his a good foot and was right on target. Everyone's jaws dropped simultaneously.

She just looked at them, shrugged her shoulders and said something about beginners luck. Greg gave her a skeptical look as they all headed for their disks. Katie dawned a nasty look and took Greg by the arm before marching them both in the direction of her disk.

When the couple was clear of the crowd Nick commented "man, I really don't like that girl, and she reminds me of someone…" he finished with a thoughtful expression.

"I know what you mean, It's like we've met her before" Warrick chimed in.

"Well, Greg did say she lived in Vegas, maybe we saw her around somewhere." Sara interjected.

Grissom nodded his head, he had the same feeling. He knew he had seen her before but couldn't seem to place her. He was tugged out of his thoughts when he felt Sara wrap an arm around his waist and guide them towards the basket. Apparently he was running a little off course with his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts" she said lightly. He looked down at her "I was just thinking about what the guys were saying, I'm sure I've seen her before as well. I just can't seem to place where."

They stopped walking and she gave him a quick hug before heading for her disk. It only took her three shots to make it close enough to the basket to be considered a hole. Greg seemed to be impressed as he stepped up and made the basket in only two. Catherine stopped counting at six and the others decided to work around her, all of them finally managing to make a basket.

They all tallied up their points so far and then headed for the next tee. Greg stopped them just as they reached it. "OK Sara, I do believe you said double or nothing?"

Sara looked at him skeptically, "yeah?" she responded a little confused. He just pointed to something behind her and smiled. She turned around along with everybody else to see a dead tree covered in what looked like shoes.

"Uh Greg, exactly what is it you want me to do?" She witness as he sat on the ground and began to remove his shoes.


	9. Winner Takes All

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI or it's characters (sigh).**

Winner takes all

"That Sara, is a shoe tree. I bet you double or nothing I can get my shoes on it on the first try and you can't" he said as he stood up in his stocking feet.

"Your kidding right?" she responded with a hint of disbelief. The rest of the guys began to chuckle and Grissom had to practically bite his lip to keep from smiling. Greg just looked at her expectantly.

Up for anything Sara plopped down on the ground and took off her shoes. "Ok Greg, any rules to follow?"

"Nope, just get them up with as few tosses as possible" he responded as he tied his shoes together. Sara did the same and then looked over at him, "Ok Greg, you first."

Greg walked around the tree a couple of times trying to find the right angle. He found the point he wanted to try and began to swing his shoes in circles before letting them loose. They flew up into the air and landed on a pile of shoes.

They all looked on with humor as his shoes began to slide off the pile. They looked like they were about to slide completely off when they were caught by a small branch sticking out. Greg whooped as Nick and Warrick patted him on the back. Katie looked on at the display with what looked like disgust.

Sara looked at the tree for a moment, turning her head this way and then that. She took her time looking at the tree and then from where she was standing she took aim. Instead of winding her shoes before throwing them she did an underhand throw, landing the shoes on one of the top most practically empty branches.

Greg looked on slack jawed, he really did not think she would be able to make that shot. Nick and Warrick whooped before running up to Sara and giving her a hug. Catherine whistled and yelled, "you go girl". Greg plopped himself down on the ground and thought about what he was going to have to do tonight.

Sara came up to Greg and gave him a pat on the back, "hey Greggo, it's not all that bad. I have to walk the rest of the day in my socks." He looked up at her and smiled, then reached into his bag and took out a couple of pairs of flip flops. Sara rumpled his hair and took a pair.

She stood up and held out a hand to him and smiled, he returned the smile and took her hand. She pulled him up and the two of them took off their socks and put on the flip flops. The rest of the day proved to be just as fun. By the time they left the second hole only Katie still had her shoes on, having refused to take part in such a "childish and unsophisticated display."

Catherine never managed to get the point of the game and by the fourth hole gave up completely while Warrick chuckled under his breath. After receiving a hair curling glare from Cath he decided he better not laugh any longer, though the rest of the guys laughed their heads off. Greg and Sara continued to play the game as well as before and Grissom decided he would just try and have some fun for once.

When they were done they all returned their gear and jovially disembarked into a van and headed back to the hotel. "So Greg, looking forward to tonight?" Sara remarked, turning in her seat to look at him. He gave her a snotty look and then stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed as she turned back around in her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around eleven when they all snuck down to the pool, they were all wearing their swimming gear and Sara was sporting a huge grin. The pool was about to close and Grissom had arranged with management for it to remain open for the CSI team, telling them they were going to use it for an exercise.

The management was more than happy to comply due to the mix-up earlier in the week. They waited until midnight, enjoying the facilities and all they had to offer, Grissom and Sara remaining in the hot tub while the rest of them enjoyed the pool.

Sara looked at the clock on the wall and smiled at Grissom, "are you really going to make him do it?" he asked her. He got his answer when her grin widened and she turned in her seat, "hey Greg, guess what time it is?"

The occupants of the pool all froze and looked at the youngest of the group. He groaned out "really Sara, do I have to?"

"What's the matter Greggo, afraid someone might see your darker side?" Sara replied.

Greg glared back at her and then disappeared below the water, returning to the surface moments later holding his swimming trunks in his hand. He held them up for her to see and then threw them onto the cement.

"Oh no Greggo, I want proof. Get out of the pool. I want full payment." She yelled out to him. The guys all laughed when he got out of the pool wearing a Speedo. Sara was sure he had done something like that when he didn't protest much before relinquishing his suit.

"OK Greggo, you know what to do."

"But the water's cold" he protested, which made the guys break out in laughter.

"Sorry, little man. This was your idea, not mine. Now pay up" she said through her own laughter.

Greg huffed out loud before reaching out and removing his Speedo and quickly jumping back into the pool. The laughter coming from the guys increased at Greg's obvious embarrassment. When he resurfaced he gave them all a glare, which only egged their laughter on more.

**The next chapter is going to be GSR all the way. It's been a couple of chapters since we have had the pleasure and you will all soon learn what the deal is about Katie. Thursday is the next chapter and I thought I would never get there. Again, sorry for the length in time between the chapters, I've got 9 stories going right now and I am trying to close them up. One last thing, I have officially finished writing this story and plan to post a new chapter with every ten reviews I receive. SO PUSH THAT BUTTON AND GIVE ME A REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	10. Taking Time

Here it is, the GSR chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Taking time

Thursday morning came and the crew had all agreed to make it a free for all day, each to their own.

Grissom was looking over at Sara, watching her sleep. He still marveled over the fact that he could do it, a week ago he would have given anything to do just this. The sheet covering her barely came over her gently swelling breasts and he looked on as it moved with her breathing.

He reached a hand up and pulled the fabric down to reveal a pert nipple, he couldn't help himself when he leaned down and began to kiss the sensitive flesh, causing it to tighten in reaction, and Sara to stir with the sensations. He knew she was awake now and enveloped her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

She arched her back in response and let out a guttural groan. He slipped a hand under the sheet and trailed a gentle touch down to her folds. She was already wet with anticipation as he inserted first one finger and then another into her, moving them in and out.

"Gil" she moaned as she began to move her hips in time to his actions. He kissed his way from the breast he was lavishing to the other, taking in the hard nub and biting on it gently while he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Her walls began to pulse around his fingers as she climaxed and he smiled against her breast right before releasing it and kissing her hard on the lips while she finished riding her orgasm.

She encircled her arms around his neck and returned the kiss in earnest. He removed his hand from her center and encircled her waist, pulling her in close. She pushed him against the bed and positioned herself on him, her mound on his straining erection. She moved her hips against him and he moaned her name.

She pulled up and positioned herself just above him, looking him in the eyes, she went down on him hard, causing the both of them to suck in a breath. She kissed him hard on the lips before sitting up and enclosing him from tip to balls, reveling in the feeling of him deep inside her.

She began to move her hips gently and agonizingly slow while she grabbed her own breasts and pinched the nipples, driving Grissom mad with lust and want. He placed his hands on her hips, grabbing them with force as she picked up the pace of her movements.

She moved one of her hands from her breast to her nub and began to rub in time with her hip movements and he grabbed her ass hard, pulling her up and then slamming her down on his cock. She practically screamed with the sensations running through her body and leaned forward, grabbing the headboard for leverage as he continued to lift her and slam her back down.

Her orgasm came on fast and hard, her walls pulsing around him, causing him to push faster and harder into her making his own release come. He said her name as he jetted inside her, continuing to thrust until they were both spent.

She collapsed on him and kissed him hard, breathing deep from the activities. She didn't want to move, loving the feel of him still inside her.

Ten minutes later and the two of them decided they really needed to move. They got up and took an energetic shower before getting dressed and heading out for breakfast. They found a nice bistro not far from the hotel; it was small and cozy, just right for couples wanting to enjoy each other.

They ate and talked, getting to know each other more intimately. They held hands and kissed over the small table, enjoying the freedom of being able to show affection openly.

After breakfast they walked the area, enjoying the sights and sounds as they traversed the streets, stopping at shops and browsing. They found a Barns & Noble and browsed the shelves, picking out some books before having lunch in the attached coffee shop.

When they were done with lunch they made their way to a nearby park and sat below a tree, each reading, pausing once in a while to share a particularly interesting snippet of information from their perspective books. It was almost five when they decided to head back to the hotel for dinner.

They reached the hotel by six and headed to their room to change for dinner. While they were walking the town they had discovered a small mom and pop restaurant that served vegetarian options and decided to come back for dinner. It was warm and Sara opted for a flowing light green sun dress and sandals while Grissom wore kakis and a light blue polo.

They made their way to the restaurant hand in hand and were greeted warmly by the owner and seated near the window at a table that was lit by a single candle. The atmosphere was very romantic and the two of them were swept into it as they dined.

All in all the day was perfect, the two of them in euphoria as they ended their meal with a decadent desert and wine. Once done with dinner they headed back to the hotel at a leisurely pace, each enjoying the company of the other.

They discovered a new level of comfort with each other during the day, a comfort that told each of them they would be together for the long run. The two of them knew they did not want this week to end, but tomorrow was Friday and they would soon have to return to Vegas, and work.


	11. Katie Reveiled

Katie Revealed

Grissom and Sara returned to the hotel around nine to find the gang in the lobby having a heated discussion. When they walked up to them all talk ceased and they looked at everything besides Grissom and Sara.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sara asked and they all looked at Greg. Sara and Grissom followed their eyes and grew a bit apprehensive from the atmosphere and the look on Greg's face.

"Greg?" Grissom questioned, "is there something we need to know?"

Greg looked up at them, "I'm sorry guy's, I didn't know." He said apologetically, which only confused Sara and Grissom even more.

"I think the two of you had better sit down" Catherine suggested and they nodded their heads and sat in one of the couches, grasping hands with trepidation about what they were about to hear.

Greg took in a deep breath and began to explain, "when Katie and I were having dinner earlier she excused herself to go to the bathroom, I needed to go as well and followed her." They nodded their heads to indicate for him to go on.

"When I rounded the corner I heard her talking on the phone and I heard her say…" he stopped, trying to get the strength to continue.

"She said what Greg?" Sara asked beginning to panic slightly.

"She called the person on the other line of the phone 'Uncle Conrad' and was talking about some people, saying they were holding hands and kissing is some restaurant. She said she had seen it with her own eyes and that it was true. I think she was talking to Ecklie and telling him about the two of you." 

He said the last bit in a rush and the air was sucked out of both Sara and Grissom. Their hands were being held so tight together their knuckles were turning white. Greg looked up at them and saw the anger playing across their faces.

"I'm really sorry, I had no idea!" he practically cried out.

"I knew I'd seen her somewhere before" Grissom said "he has a picture of her on his desk, she was much younger in the picture but I'm certain it's her." He finished.

"Greg, we don't blame you. There was no way you could have known" Sara said to him in a comforting way.

"The way I see it guys, Ecklie knows about the two of you and we need to figure out what to do about it" Nick chimed in.

Cath suddenly stood up and began to pace, they all looked at her as she stopped pacing and looked at the couple with a smile.

"I'm guessing you thought of something?" Grissom asked with a raised brow.

Cath nodded her head and began to explain what they were going to do. "The sheriff just happens to owe me a favor for something I did for him a while back and I plan on cashing it in. I'm going to give him a call in the morning, for now I want the two of you to lay low. We fly back to Vegas on Saturday so tomorrow is dedicated to fixing this."

Grissom and Sara nodded in agreement, "I have a job for each of you" Cath said to the rest of the crew, looking at each of them in turn. "Gil, Sara, I want the two of you to go to your room and stay there, I will call you when everything is set and after I have spoken to the sheriff." They nodded once more and got up, heading to their room.

Cath waited for them to leave before looking back at the guys, "I know what the rules about inter office relationships is and I know what must be done. I am going to need each of you to do exactly what I say and don't ask questions, OK."

With a little trepidation and the thought they were about to do something Grissom and Sara were not going to like, they agreed to Cath's request and set to do their assigned tasks first thing in the morning.


	12. Problem Solved

Problem Solved

Problem Solved

Cath got up at seven the next morning and called the sheriff first thing. She explained everything to him and told him what was about to happen, making it clear she was cashing in her favor. He agreed to her plan and promised no harm would come to the couple as long as what she said was done.

She called Nick and Greg, making sure they were up and ready to take care of the tasks she set them. Reluctantly they agreed to meet her in the lobby at ten to get what they needed from her.

She went to Grissom and Sara's room and knocked on the door. Grissom answered fully dressed looking like he really hadn't slept that much, worry evident on his face. He opened the door for her to come in. Sara greeted her as she came into the room, also looking a little worried and tired.

"I want the two of you to go down to the restaurant and have some breakfast, the guys and I have some things to do and then I will come and get you around one this afternoon" she held up her hands to prevent questions, "just trust me and go, please" she finished.

They nodded their heads in agreement and went to leave, "hold it, give me your wallets."

"How are we supposed to pay for breakfast? And what do you need our wallets for?" Sara asked. Catherine just handed them some money and held her hand out for what she asked saying "trust me." 

Once again the pair felt they had no choice as they handed over their wallets and headed out of the room. Cath followed them out and headed towards her own room to make some phone calls.

Ten o'clock rolled around and Nick and Greg stood in the lobby waiting for Cath. She came up to them and handed them Sara and Grissom's ID's as well as their social security cards. Not wanting to know how she had gotten them the two took them without question and headed out to do Cath's bidding.

They thought they were going to run into some problems as they filled out the necessary paperwork, but it was done without question and with astounding speed. They made the other two necessary stops on their way back to the hotel surprised in each case just how easy it was for them to do what needed to be done.

They met Cath back at the hotel at twelve thirty. She took the paperwork from them and looked it over, she nodded her head at them and told them to meet her back there promptly at five, dressed appropriately. They agreed and headed out to get some lunch before getting ready.

Just as they were out of sight Warrick walked up letting her know everything was in place for later. She thanked him and then the two of them headed to meet Grissom and Sara.

The couple was back in their room nervously waiting to hear from Catherine. When they heard the knock on the door they practically jumped. Sara got up and opened to door to find Cath and Warrick standing there. She opened the door wider and the couple came in.

"Ok guys, everything is set for five o'clock, all we have to do now is shop."

"Shop?!" the two of them said astounded.

"Yep, shop. Gil, you go with Warrick, and Sara your with me." She grabbed Sara's purse off the table and handed her it along with her wallet. She handed Grissom back his wallet and then left the room, practically dragging a very confused Sara behind her. Warrick just shrugged his shoulders and indicated for Grissom to walk ahead.

It was a half an hour later Sara finally understood what was going on and she was stunned to find herself in the middle of a bridal shop looking at Cath as she browsed through the dresses.

"Are you serious?" she asked as Cath pulled a couple of gowns off the rack in front of her.

"As a heart attack. This is the only way." She said handing the dressed to Sara and pushing her towards the door to the dressing room. Sara was in utter shock as she walked into the room. She quickly sat on the bench and pulled out her phone. Fearing Cath would hear her she decided texting him would be the better choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom was standing in the dressing room, looking at the tux he was given, in shock when he felt his hip begin to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and began to read the text from Sara…

/Gil, I'm standing in the dressing room of a bridal shop!/

/Yeah, I'm looking at a tux/ he replied.

/Is this for real/ she typed right before beginning to remove her clothes.

/Do you want it to be?/ he asked removing his own clothes to try on the tux.

/Cath said it's the only way/ she replied before putting the phone down long enough to put on the first dress.

/Warrick said the same, but that's not what I meant/ he quickly typed between putting on the shirt and the vest.

Sara stared at herself in the mirror and then read the text again. /I think I do/ she replied as she slipped on the matching shoes.

Grissom smiled uncontrollably when he read her response. He looked in the mirror at his reflection, all that was needed was the boutonnière and the look would be complete.

/I do too/ he typed quickly before walking out of the dressing room to find Nick, Greg, and Warrick looking at him, all dressed in the same tux as himself. "You all knew what she was planning, didn't you" he stopped as the phone in his hand vibrated again.

/What are you saying Gil?/ he typed in his own question and then shut the phone to hear what the guys had to say.


	13. Stepping Forward

Stepping forward

I decided to post for you guys. Only two more chapters after this one so enjoy.

Stepping forward

Sara stood there and stared at the phone. Cath knocked on the door and then came in to find Sara staring at her phone with tears in her eyes. "Sara, what's wrong?" she asked looking at the display of her phone.

It read /Sara, will you marry me?/

Cath looked back up at Sara and said quickly "Sara, answer him!"

Sara jarred out of her shocked stance and began to input her response.

The guys were in the middle of their explanations when Grissom's phone went off again. He just stood there holding it.

"Griss man, are you going to see what it says." Nick questioned. Grissom was too afraid of what it might say he just shook his head. Nick took the phone from him and opened it up, reading the message it contained.

He looked from the phone to Grissom and then handed it over to Warrick, who then read it and handed it over to Greg. All of them kept their faces straight while Greg read the message and then handed the open phone back to Grissom.

Grissom lowered his eyes and finally read the response from Sara.

/There is nothing more in this world that I would rather do at this moment, wait until you see the dress!/

Once he was done reading the message he slumped into the nearest chair and said in a shocked but elated voice as he looked up at the guys, "I'm getting married!" They all began to whoop and laugh, exited for their friends.

They all finished with their fittings and then headed back to the hotel. Sara's dress was perfect and Cath had found a very nice formal to wear as well. When the girls got back to the hotel Sara began to head to her room when Cath stopped her.

"What?" Sara asked.

"You are getting ready in my room and Warrick is getting ready in your guy's room" she said "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She supplied Sara as and explanation.

"Alright, lead on." Sara responded as she followed Cath to her room. She wasn't shocked to find her makeup bag and hairdryer already in the room. Cath's phone began to ring and she answered it, telling the person on the other line to hold on.

"Sara, why don't you take a shower first, I have this last call to take care of." She said as she practically pushed Sara into the bathroom. Cath waited until she heard the shower before speaking to the person on the other line.

"Did you get in alright? Did you stop and get your tux?" she nodded her head, "Alright they are in the room I told you about last night. Yes. No, I didn't tell either one. He'll find out when you show up to the room and she will know when you see her at the church. Yes it's sudden but it has to be done. I know but don't worry, they really do love each other. OK, I'll see you later."

She finished her conversation and then hung up the phone. Having no more information then before the conversation Sara got into the shower, wondering who Cath could have been talking to.

The guys heard the knock on the door and looked at each other as Grissom went and answered it. Standing on the other side was his long time friend Brass, holding a garment bag with what he assumed to be a tux.

Grissom stood aside and let the man in, giving him a hand shake and accepting the congratulations offered his way. They were only an hour away from the wedding and Grissom was becoming more nervous by the minute. In only a matter of hours he was going to be married to the woman he has loved for so long.


	14. Taking the step

Taking the Step

Taking the Step

Sara was just finishing putting on her dress when there was a knock on the door. Cath went over to it and answered it, there were no words exchanged as who was at the door was let in. A tall older woman came in and Cath proceeded to introduce her.

Sara was both surprised and stunned to be face to face with Grissom's mom. She looked up at Cath and asked, "How?"

"I didn't want Grissom to get married without his mother and called her last night after we had our little meeting." Cath supplied.

Sara walked up to Elisabeth and gave her a hug before signing and asking, "how are you?" It was Cath's turn to be surprised, she had no idea the two women knew each other. Sara and Elisabeth both laughed at the look on Cath's face before Sara explained.

"When Gil and I first met in San Francisco the three of us had dinner together one night. We became instant friends and have kept in touch ever since."

Cath still looked a bit astonished as she began to help Sara with the finishing touches. Elisabeth looked on with misty eyes.

/What's wrong?/ Sara asked, signing to her.

/I can't believe it's finally happening/ she replied back.

/neither do I/ Sara signed back.

The two of them shared an embrace before Cath asked them if they were ready. They each wiped the tears from their eyes and nodded their heads. Cath called the guys to make sure they were already at the church and then they headed out.

The church was just the right size for a small wedding. Cath led Sara and Elisabeth into the church and Sara gasped when she saw who was waiting just inside the door for her, bouquet in hand. She ran up to Brass and gave him a giant hug while Cath led Grissom's mom into the church.

"Oh Brass, I'm so glad you're here!" Sara exclaimed as she continued to hug him. He smiled down at her.

"Did you really think I would let you get married without me giving you away?" he said to her. She swiped at the tear that had escaped and hugged him again.

Grissom was surprised to see Cath escorting his mother into the church. He had the same reaction as Sara, "What…How?" was all he could get out.

Both Cath and Elisabeth shared a laugh and a knowing look before Cath headed back out with Warrick in tow.

The ceremony was beautiful and it was more than evident that the two getting married were very much in love with each other as they exchanged vows and when they were pronounced man and wife the church was filled with woops and yells from the guys.

The Father congratulated them and then blessed them in their journeys before they left as Mr. and Mrs. Grissom.


	15. Sticking it to the man

Sticking it to the man

Sticking it to the man

Saturday morning came and Sara and Grissom were still marveling over the fact they were now husband and wife. They packed their bags and readied themselves for the trip back to Vegas. They enjoyed a breakfast in their room before heading out, a last lingering look at the room that changed so much in their lives.

They got down to the lobby and met the guys, who greeted them enthusiastically as the Grissom's. The two just smiled and exchanged an embarrassed look. Ten minutes later and they were all piled into a mini-bus, headed for the airport, Brass the only change from when they had arrived.

The plane trip back was uneventful and Greg was thankfully quiet for a change. Gil and Sara slept, holding hands while Warrick, Cath and Nick regaled Brass about the goings on of the previous week. Brass laughed at all the stories and positively howled when he heard of Greg's lost bet.

Two and half hours later they were landing and it wasn't until they all got to the exit that Sara thought of something. "Uh Gil?"

"What?" he asked a little apprehensively as they waited for the min-bus to take them back to the lab.

"After we get to the lab, where are we going?" Grissom thought this was a silly question and answered matter-of-factly, "home, why?"

Sara gave him a raised eyebrow and just looked at him for a moment. After a second dawning appeared on his face as he finally understood what the problem was. "Oh" was all he said.

"Yeah" she agreed. The rest of the gang just looked on in fascination as the two continued their cryptic conversation. They all shook their heads before noticing the mini-bus pulling up in front of them.

They all piled their luggage in and then got in themselves for the trip back to the lab. When they got there Ecklie was waiting outside, having been warned of their return by his niece. The bus pulled over outside the lab and they all got out and began to remove their luggage.

Ecklie came up to them, "I take it you all had a nice vacation?" he said rather snidely. He had planned for this to be a working thing for them and it turned out to be nothing but fun for them all and he was pissed about it.

The guys decided to just let it slide and ignored his comment, continuing to take their luggage from the back of the bus and then heading for their cars. When Sara and Grissom began to head to his car they were stopped by Conrad.

"Grissom, Sidle, I need to see the both of you in my office now please." And with this he turned and went back into the lab. They placed their luggage in the back of his car and then headed into the lab to meet with the balding jerk.

Halfway to his office Grissom received a message on his phone from Cath, /just remember what to say. I already contacted the sheriff./

Grissom showed Sara the text and the two of them exchanged a smile before heading into Ecklie's office and taking a seat. The both sat there and smiled at him like they had no idea what they were there for. Ecklie began to speak, "I have it on good authority that there has been a serious breach in some of the code of conduct rules for this office."

The two of them didn't say a word so he went on, "I'm sure the two of you know about the rule pertaining to supervisor/subordinate relationships in the lab and I have learned that a breach to this rule has been made"

Just as he finished his last statement his receptionist came over the intercom, "I thought I said no interruptions" he yelled back. Before he got a reply the sheriff walked into the office "sorry to interrupt but I heard the happy couple were back and wanted to be the first to congratulate them but it looks like you got to them first."

"I don't understand, congratulate them about what?" Ecklie spluttered.

"About the wedding of course" he went up to Grissom and shook his hand enthusiastically before doing the same to Sara. "I'm assuming you have already informed your supervisor of the event, she was with you after all." He asked.

"She was my maid of honor in fact" Sara replied to him.

"Really, that's fantastic. Nice to see the people of this lab so close, almost like a family" the sheriff commented before turning back to a stunned Ecklie. "Sorry about interrupting your meeting then" and he left the room as abruptly as he had arrived.

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks before settling their eyes back on Ecklie. He just sat there and spluttered for a moment about set ups and then dismissed them angrily. The two of them waited until they were out of the building and in the car before cracking up in roaring laughter.

When the laughter died down Sara looked over at Grissom and asked, "Your place or mine?" and then the laughter began all over again.

**This is the last chapter of this story but I do have an idea for a continuation of this. I'm pretty sure it is going to be called "the week after". Keep your eyes peeled for this one and another I will be releasing soon. Hope you enjoyed the trip, I know I did.**


End file.
